Pay Back
by David Anakin
Summary: Boone has an interesting way of getting even with Sawyer. This is a slash. BE WARNED!


PAY BACK

BY DAVID ANAKIN

DISCLAIMER: THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY BELONG TO ABRAMS & LINDELOF. ABC TV.

Sawyer walked into the cave like he owned it. Looking around, he felt alittle envy that he didn't find this place first.

"Hey Doc!" he called out, "It's that time again."

Jack looked over and nodded. He got up and went to the back of the cave where the medical supplies were kept. Sawyer got the feeling that he wasn't well trusted.

When Jack came back, he didn't look happy. When does he ever look happy? Sawyer thought.

"Where are they Sawyer?" he asked.

"What? You don't mean the pills do you?"

"Yeah." Jack said getting closer the Sawyer, "This isn't funny, you'll not the only one who may need those pills."

"How could I have taken them? You're got your little commune guarding the place all the time." Sawyer said, "I haven't taken anything that someone else has claimed. Everything I have came from the wreckage or in the woods."

Others in the cave were starting to look, and it made Sawyer nervous.

"Someone took them." Jack said looking at him hard.

"I know where they are." Said a new voice.

Both men turned and saw Boone come in.

Sawyer moved toward Boone, "You son of a bitch!" He was about to take a swing at Boone, but Jack got between them.

Sawyer continued steaming as Jack turned to Boone, "Where are they?"

Boone just stared back at Sawyer, "Remember when my sister needed those inhalers?"

"Sawyer never had the inhalers." Jack pointed out, "They were lost, but we were able to save her anyway."

"No thanks to him!" Boone said, "He put her though hell. And now, it's his turn."

"I guess one ass wiping wasn't enough for you, huh?" Sawyer said pushing Jack out of the way. Others in the cave found something to do outside.

"Lay one hand on me, and you'll never get a single pill." Boone said.

Jack got back between them, "You can't keep those pills. You have to give them back."

"There's one thing Sawyer can do." Boone said.

"What?" Sawyer asked, "You want me to say I'm sorry? Maybe you'd like to tie me up and shove wood in my fingernails too?"

"No." Boone said, "I want the same thing you wanted from Kate."

Jack looked stunned, Sawyer's face was unreadable, "You want me to kiss you?"

"Not me." Boone said nodding to Jack, "Him."

Jack turned, "ME? What did I do?"

"It's nothing personal Doc." Boone said, "Guess I'm just more of a watcher than a doer."

"You can't be serious." Jack wanted to know.

"I am." Boone said sitting on a rock, "If you want those pills, start smooching."

"I know I'm not your first choice here Doc." Sawyer said, "But you don't want me to die, do you?"

Jack looked at both men; he just couldn't believe what was happening. He turned to Sawyer.

"The things people do to save lives." Sawyer said in the mocking tone.

They moved closer and put their arms around each other. Jack was glad the cave was empty, so no one would see this.

"Just pretend he's Kate." Boone suggested. "Or Chloe?"

"Or your little sis." Sawyer said

"Whatever. Lets see some lip-locking." Boone said.

Sawyer pressed his lips to Jack's, as it went on the kiss got deeper and their hands moved along each other's backs.

"Not bad." Boone said, "But French it up alittle. Make out like you're lives depend on it. 'Cause it does Sawyer."

Sawyer pressed his body into Jack's, and ran his hands in his hair. The kiss went even deeper and Sawyer felt Jack respond.

"Very good guys." Boone called, "You two put on a good show."

Jack was slow to push Sawyer away, "Ok. Now where are the pills?"

"Right here." Boone took the bottle out of his pocket and tossed it to Jack.

Later, when Sawyer went back to his tent he found Boone waiting for him.

"I would have found you, you know?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to wait." Boone said

Sawyer opened the backpack he was caring and pulled out four little bottles. He handed them to Boone.

Boone looked at the labels, "Mmm. These are the good ones. Nice doing business with you." He got up to leave, but stopped. "So. Who was better?"

Sawyer sat down and looked out to the ocean and smiled. But didn't answer.

THE END


End file.
